Two Worlds Collide
by santino01
Summary: When a girl from our universe, where superheroes are fiction, crosses over into the world of heroes, she meets her most favorite hero ever! Batman! Rated T for some language and blood
1. Chapter 1

Batman Fan-Fiction:

Jogging. The therapist says it's the best thing for me now. The thing is, I actually agree. It clears my head and lets me get on to the normal track of things, fitting in with my new adoptive family and college. That and I'm losing weight! (Let me tell ya, a three-month hospital stay will do that to a girl!)

There's something about jogging along an empty country road in the early darkness of the morning. The cold air keeps my head clear and my senses sharp. The smell of pine trees makes me feel finally healthy and full. Ah, the morning! Simon and Garfunkel sing in my ears through my ear buds, whispering softly and tantalizing my brain.

I take steady even steps, my feet slapping along to the beat of my heart and the music. I take in a deep breath, and WHAM!

Pain blinds me, turns everything a blinding white. Blood pools in my mouth, seems to come from my every orifice. I feel suspended in the air for a moment, the world seemingly frozen. And, SMACK! I land awkwardly on my left side, breaking my arm at the elbow and shattering what feels like my femur. But in this much pain, everything feels like it's broken.

As I lay there, I can see the car speed off into the distance. Amazingly, I have not lost my ear buds. Simon and Garfunkel still ring in my ears as I fade into darkness…

He speeds along through the night, his great cape creating a billowing darkness, engulfing everything as he speeds along the rooftops. He's humming as he goes along, something surprising for the Dark Knight. Something you'd expect Superman to sing. But it was so Goddamned catchy! And after all, he didn't have too bad a voice, kinda-like Freddy Mercury mixed with Tonic, and with a little blues added. All-in-all, not too shabby!

"You can dance, you can jive, havin' the time of your life …" Bobbing his head to the imagined rhythm, he grapples from high perches and lands running on rooftops. So far, it is a peaceful night. But don't count your chickens before they hatch… He stops, catching a snippet of conversation from a passing police car with his radio comn-link. Tonight seems like a calm night, but something is eating at the Dark Knight. Something is going to happen, he knows it.

Suddenly, a pooling of light appears. It ripples like sunshine on water, little sunshine waves reflecting against him, for once turning his suit into something like an acid trip, nothing but rippling purples and blues. It is as if his suit is made of colorful space gasses. It is something beautiful to behold. The longer he looks at the rippling water, for that's the only thing he can call it, so befuddled by its appearance he is, the more it looks as if a girl were materializing out of its ripples. She seems to soak up whatever it is made of and becomes more real by the second. Finally, the rippling water disappears and it's just her lying there, in a pool of blood. She is truly a gruesome sight! Her left arm is bent awkwardly, her legs seem to be completely shattered and deformed.

He runs toward her, and seeing the rest of her injuries, he knows she will probably not live to see tomorrow. She moans quietly, her bloodied face twisting in agony. He knows there is no time for being gentle. In one swift movement he picks her up from the floor of the roof and grapples in the direction of the Batcave.

Four hours later, he and Alfred are doing as much as they can. So far, the Mystery girl has had her legs and arms re-set. The tearing in her organs re-sewn and the internal bleeding is stopped. Now they are putting on the finishing touches. Cleaning the rest of the blood away and sewing her up, wrapping her mangled body in bandages and casts.

"I am amazed she is even alive, sir." Alfred says, somewhat depressed.

"We have done all we can do Alfred. All we can do now is wait." After saying this, he begins to help Alfred clean up all the blood and the leftover mess. He sighs as he injects more morphine into her I.V. From the part of her face that isn't bandaged, he can see that she is very beautiful. Dark spiral curls and a Cupid's bow mouth. Her cheeks are full and, despite the blood loss, still rosy. He adds a few more hospital blankets around her, trying to keep her warm despite the chill of the cave.

As he looks down on the unfortunate girl, an overwhelming sadness seems to permeate the air. He hopes to God, if there is one, that she survives.

I slowly come to consciousness, over a span of days it seems. The first thing I was aware of is the chilly atmosphere. And this high-pitched noise, almost like a squeaking noise. And the pain, so much pain! I try to lift my head a few times, try to open my eyes but I'm not strong enough. This is when I fall asleep again, fall into that blackness of unconsciousness.

I come to again, a few days later it seems. I feel better, but not better enough to be completely healed. But probably better enough to be propped up and open my eyes. And I do. I open my eyes and…gasp at my surroundings. NO FUCKING WAY! I'm in the... Batcave! My God. I think. I must be dead. But no, I'm not dead, I think. There's still too much pain and if I were. Jimi Hendrix would be here jamming on his guitar and eating sugar cookies, just like I would want to. So no, I'm not in heaven. Strangely, this thought leaves me sad. I really wanted to meet him. But hey, I really can't complain. I mean, I'm in the frigging Batcave!

Despite this pain and strange disappointment, I don't want to dwell on the fact that I just might even be in a coma. I really don't care at this point. As long as I can be happy at this point, I'm fine. Swinging my eyes about the room, I take in everything. The advanced supercomputer, the displays and… the suits lined up against one side of the wall. My God, I am truly here! All that's missing is Him. Batman.

In anticipation I quickly scan the room, trying to get a sight of him, a whiff of cologne or something. Some sign that he's here. I lay there, frustrated as hell! I'm in the Batcave, and I still can't see him. I go to sit up, and instantly regret it. I feel the tugging of stitches and know, one more forced movement and my innards are all over the floor. So I lie in wait for him, too excited to fall back to sleep. I wait for what feels like hours, but is probably only half an hour.

Finally, giving up, I try to go back to sleep. But suddenly, there is the sound of boots on the metal stairs. Feeling like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, I stopped looking for him, and lay still. His footsteps inch closer, agonizingly slow to me. Soon I can feel his presence standing next to the bed I'm lying in. He really does wear cologne! Is the only thought that courses through my brain as he stands there. I can feel him fiddle with the I.V, mess with the bandages on my body. But the thing is, is that he's being gentle. I strangely didn't expect this kind of care from someone like Batman. It really touches me.

I wait for him to go over to the computer before I speak.

"Where am I?", although I know full well where I am at. He turns, surprised at the fact that I could speak, let alone that I am not comatose. I know. I'm surprised too. My voice is raspy and dry from being unused and it gargles in my throat.

"Would you like some water?" He asks, taking a bottle of water from a mini fridge in the corner. I can see it glisten with condensation, how cold and delicious it looks from over here. He stands by the side of the bed and gently lifts my head to the mouth of the bottle. I gulp at the clear sweetness of the water, spilling out over my blankets and bandages at some times. Before I know it, half of the bottle is gone.

"Thank you!" I gasp. He lays my head back on the pillow and tucks the blankets more firmly around me. "Thank you." I mumble again. I'm at a loss for words. I have no idea what to say, no idea how to strike up a conversation. Thankfully he takes over by interrogating me.

"Do you want to tell me what you were doing up on that roof? Or moreover, what the hell happened up there?" He crosses his arms and adopts a gruff tone of voice. Even when interrogating the injured and victimized, he still comes across caring, yet stern. He is even more complex of a person than what the movies and comic books say. I feel as if I have reached some great breakthrough. I am now excited to truly understand him.

"I don't know what you mean by roof, or what seemed to happen after that," I say. "But all I remember is getting hit by that car." This I could tell intrigues him. He asks me to tell him all that happened, and I did. I tell him about the morning jog and what I could see of the car after I was hit. Up until I woke up.

He paces after this, brooding like crazy. I want to tell him everything I know about him, about his secret identity. Alfred. His past and about his arch-nemesis. Even about Bane. I hope to God that he hasn't battled him yet, that he wouldn't even. But I have to wait until he is done thinking about this new information.

He stops pacing and looks at me long and hard. The silence grows unbearable, the stillness incredibly awkward. I smile up at him, my best smile, all flashing teeth and scratched cheeks. He drops his fist from his chin, and seems to actually, well not smile, for sure. But a kind of humor seems to lighten his face. But still he stares, assessing my weakened state. Oh God, the silence is unbearable!

"I know about your secret identity!" I blurt. I have the deepest felling that I just let the bat out of hell!


	2. Chapter 2

He stares at me, silence choking the air from the room. Oh, God. I just fucked up reeeeaaallly bad, didn't I?! I laugh nervously, my body clenching in apprehension. Oh God, I think, please don't hit me….

He moves, finally. He is completely silent, his broad mouth creased in a frown. I keep still, hoping, ridiculously so, that if I didn't move he wouldn't see me. He stands there, his form tall and brooding. The menacing air he collects is intimidating and I can't help but whimper slightly. He turns away, rumbling through a nearby drawer for something. He finds the syringe, its contents clear like water. He injects it into my I.V, and the liquid hits me instantly, warmth spreading through my veins and making me sleepy.

The last thing I see are his broad shoulders as he leaves the cave, his boots pounding up the stairs, the footsteps echoing off of the cave walls.

He wanders throughout the mansion, thinking on what the girl had just said. How in the world would she even… He can't handle this right now. He needs some peace and quiet. No more endless chases and unsolvable mysteries. He wants rest, to finally sleep for a solid eight hours. Ever sense she ended up on that building's roof, he has been trying to find out as much about her as he could. And so far, that had been zilch. Not even his detective skills could drudge up these girl's secrets. Thinking about it know, putting her out again probably wasn't the best idea. Oh well, he could get Alfred to check up on her later.

Now, he was going to get a full eight hours sleep, or God so help him, he was going to go insane! He sighs, heading towards his study and the secret passage that leads to his bedroom.

I awake to the ever-present sound of bats. My mind is clouded, and my mouth feels like someone replaced my tongue with sand paper. I don't feel as weak now, but I know, any drastic movements and I'll be in a world of pain. I search for one of those button thingies that hospitals usually have, the ones they use to raise the patient and make 'em more comfortable, 'ya know. Scrambling around, I found the button. I was finally able to see the cave without straining myself. I arranged my blankets, and all of a sudden the pressure hit me…I REALLY need to pee….


End file.
